Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 July 2016
18:30:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:30:09 !updated 18:30:09 Mr Creeper500: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 18:30:36 Toothy, PM. 18:30:56 No PM from you, Felix... :/ 18:31:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:32:19 !updated 18:32:19 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 18:33:16 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has left Special:Chat 18:33:18 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has joined Special:Chat 18:33:36 OMG I AM DYING 18:33:37 !on 18:33:38 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 18:33:45 I'M WATCHING A DEMON MOVIE 18:33:46 !tellon 18:33:46 !seenon 18:33:47 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 18:33:47 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 18:33:57 Sounds cool 18:33:59 AND THE DEEP VOICE FROM THIS LADY IS KILLING ME XD 18:34:12 "Girl you got something in your throat?" 18:34:14 XD 18:34:16 Jesus 18:34:17 Lol 18:34:22 She git bronchitis 18:34:25 *got 18:34:26 I am bored 18:34:33 /kill Sandgar 18:34:34 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 18:34:35 This looks tasty! 18:34:39 lol 18:35:04 Gage Creeper Skype 18:36:44 Do you have something like birthday calendar here? 18:36:49 no 18:36:57 Okay. Good. 18:37:12 why 18:37:15 Lol 18:37:28 I hate sharing out my birthday. 18:37:43 /kill Nyx The Psychic 18:37:44 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 18:37:44 oh 18:37:45 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 18:37:45 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 18:37:46 well 18:37:46 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 18:37:47 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 18:37:50 we wouldn't force people to do it 18:38:16 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:39:53 RIP (dead) chat 18:40:25 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has left Special:Chat 18:40:27 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has joined Special:Chat 18:41:23 xD 18:42:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:42:52 !tata 18:43:00 THANK FUCK 18:43:32 !updated 18:43:32 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 18:44:08 BRB. 18:44:12 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has joined Special:Chat 18:44:42 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has left Special:Chat 18:44:43 'k 18:47:42 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:49:16 rip loll 18:56:44 !Say test 18:56:48 !on 18:56:49 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 18:56:54 !updated 18:56:54 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~3 lines in the log buffer. 18:57:04 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:06:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:07:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:07:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:20 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 19:09:28 brb 19:09:46 Heya Nyx 19:09:47 xD 19:09:55 Join, then immediate brb lol 19:11:42 XD 19:11:44 sorry 19:12:19 It's fine, though I will get you back, rn even, brb 19:12:38 as soon as I joined my grandma was like "NYX HELP PUT THE DISHES AWAY' 19:15:18 -!- Felix Vašečka has left Special:Chat 19:16:34 ... 19:16:39 lag? 19:16:40 nop 19:17:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:17:59 Heeey desi 'wave 19:18:03 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:27:06 Back 19:27:37 !updated 19:27:37 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 19:28:08 XD 19:28:19 you missed nothing 19:28:30 I can see that lol 19:28:54 I just chugged a soda doe 19:29:00 thats 'bout it 19:29:15 * Nyx_The_Psychic bounces off walls like a crazy person* 19:29:16 So I'm guessing you're hyper now 19:30:29 YEP 19:32:17 We need someone in here to kill, I finally have a chance to make this bot some new stuff, but still lack the violent drve 19:32:26 HEHEHLKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKe 19:33:24 * Mr_Creeper500 pings Terry to death 19:33:26 Terry 19:33:29 Terry 19:33:31 Terry 19:33:34 Terry 19:33:39 Terry 19:33:47 ok this isn't working 19:34:23 wgat 19:34:30 /kill Nyx The Psychic 19:34:31 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 19:34:32 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 19:34:33 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 19:34:41 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 19:34:42 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 19:34:58 YEY 19:35:19 * Nyx_The_Psychic bites a chunk of terris head off* 19:35:21 /kill Terry 19:35:22 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Terry in the eye with their own femur 19:35:35 I need to fix this motherfucking thing 19:37:06 XD 19:37:22 /kill terrios528 19:37:23 * Bot_Lumpy buries terrios528 in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 19:37:32 /kill terrios 19:37:33 * Bot_Lumpy rips terrios's head off. 19:37:45 /kill Terri 19:37:46 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Terri in the eye with their own femur 19:37:50 ... hm 19:38:09 /kill me 19:38:10 * Bot_Lumpy buries me in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 19:38:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:38:53 /kill sandgar 19:38:54 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing sandgar at this time 19:39:00 Neil 19:39:11 why is the bot not using the user specfic codes 19:39:16 I can't do shit about it wanting caps 19:39:23 that's Wikia's shit 19:39:24 /kill Sandgar 19:39:25 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 19:39:26 This looks tasty! 19:39:28 See 19:39:36 /kill Terrios 19:39:37 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Terrios in a pirana tank. 19:39:40 oh 19:39:53 /kill Terry 19:39:54 * Bot_Lumpy rips Terry's head off. 19:39:57 .. hm 19:41:58 /kill Nyx 19:41:59 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 19:42:00 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 19:42:00 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 19:42:01 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 19:42:02 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 19:42:18 Why does it kill Rouge and not me Neil 19:42:20 XD 19:42:42 "* Bot Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn." 19:42:56 The rabbit finishes the job 19:43:14 oh. 19:43:25 /kill Rouge 19:43:26 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Rouge at this time 19:43:30 aw 19:45:16 I'm making one for Rogue, what do you want it to say? 19:46:02 *puts rouge in a mental asylum,* 19:46:02 I cant even kill this bitch if I wanted to 19:47:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:47:43 /kill Terry 19:47:43 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 19:47:44 I don't give warnings, bitch! 19:47:50 /kill Rogue 19:47:51 * Bot_Lumpy books Rogue into a haunted mental asylum 19:47:52 Maybe the ghosts will have better luck... 19:48:04 ha 19:48:31 and... 19:48:35 XD 19:48:36 /kill Ryx 19:48:36 * Bot_Lumpy hacks Nyx's computer and steals her identity. 19:48:37 * Bot_Lumpy has Nyx and Rogue put on 24/7 surveillance to prevent them seeing eachother. 19:48:38 Now we wait the relationship's bound to fall apart after a year or so. 19:48:49 Wait, forgot a line 19:49:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:50:02 /kill Ryx 19:50:03 * Bot_Lumpy hacks Nyx's computer and steals her identity. 19:50:03 * Bot_Lumpy takes out a restaining order against Rogue in Nyx's name. 19:50:04 * Bot_Lumpy has Nyx and Rogue put on 24/7 surveillance to prevent them seeing eachother. 19:50:05 Now we wait the relationship's bound to fall apart after a year or so. 19:50:14 ;-; 19:50:17 thats just sad 19:50:18 There we go, told ya I could kill it 19:50:38 /kill Rouge 19:50:39 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Rouge in the eye with their own femur 19:50:47 spelt it wrong 19:51:05 /kill Rogue* 19:51:05 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Rogue* in a pirana tank. 19:51:10 DANG IT 19:51:18 /kill rogue 19:51:19 * Bot_Lumpy snaps rogue's neck in 256 different pieces 19:51:28 URG 19:51:42 /kill Rogue 19:51:43 * Bot_Lumpy books Rogue into a haunted mental asylum 19:51:44 Maybe the ghosts will have better luck... 19:51:51 there we go xD 2016 07 08